PokeSpec HolyStorm High
by PokemonTrainerRed201
Summary: This is a pokemon high school story with some OCs I made. It will mainly focus on the OCs but the manga group will not be left out I assure you. Our hero Jaden starts his new high school life with his little sister Nikki. What will be the outcome of his new life well only time will tell. (contains OCxOC, Luckyshipping, Feelingshipping, and 2 others but that's still up there.) ENJOY
1. A Neo School Life

**Well the other idea I had for a fic kinda took a bad turn, as in I lost all my ideas thanks to my crappy laptop. So I'm gonna need to catch up for that and then there's Christmas break from college talk about a major pain in my plans oh well. Any way back to this fanfic since on the 17****th**** I was chosen to speak in from of my underclassmen back in high school regarding my life in college it got me thinking about my time there so why not write a pokespecial high school story? So that's what this will be. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY! **

** Pokespecial Holystorm High**

** Chapter 1: A Neo School**

"Well, today's the first day at my new high school," said a black-haired boy looking at himself in the mirror.

He had deep blue eyes, he wore blue jeans, a black and blue shirt, white black and blue sneakers, and a blue hoodie with a black jacket over it, and a dark blue cap. His best friend and partner Neo the espeon jump on his bed.

"Esp, espeon," Neo cried.

"I know buddy this is gonna be an interesting day, but I'm just gonna do what I normally do and keep to myself," stated the teen.

Just then his door opened up and out came a small girl.

"Hey Jaden!" the girl said with a smile.

"Hey Nikki, morning." Said Jaden returning the smile.

Nikki was Jaden's little sister. She was 13 years old, she wore a pink shirt, a blue pair of jeans, white socks and pink sneakers, and a jean jacket. She is a brunette and she had baby blue eyes. Like Jaden she was starting her first year at the new high school since she skip a grade.

"So ready for school?" Nikki asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jaden plainly stated.

"Oh come on you should try to make friends, right Neo?" Nikki said as she petted Neo. Neo purred at the affection.

"No promises." Jaden said as he petted Neo as well.

"Please for me? It would help me make friends since I'm younger than most of the kids." Nikki asked with her puppy-dog eyes.

Jaden couldn't denied her when she's like this.

"Ok I guess I can try." Jaden said smiling.

"Yay!" Nikki yelled excitedly while she ran up and hug him.

"I love you big bro!" Nikki said smiling.

Jaden return the hug and smiled.

"I loved you too sis." Jaden said.

"So ready to go?" Jaden asked.

"Yep!" Nikki said cheerfully.

"Ok then come on Neo." Jaden said as Neo leapt off the bed and jump onto Jaden's shoulder.

The two went down the stairs and said good bye to their mom, and left for school.

The two walked towards the school, on the way they notice a girl around Jaden's age, she seemed to be lost. She wore a red skirt, a white shirt with blue stripes and a pink jacket over it, she wore white sneakers and hate a pink and white hat. She had brown hair and beautiful red eyes.

"Man I have no idea where to go." The girl said worryingly.

"Hey there, you lost?" Jaden asked.

The girl looked at both Jaden and Nikki.

"Is it that obvious?" the girl asked shyly.

Nikki nudged Jaden. He rub his arm and look at her in annoyance.

"What was that for?" Jaden asked.

"Can you try to be polite?" Nikki stated.

"I was being polite!" Jaden yelled in annoyance.

"No, you weren't!" Nikki yelled back.

The two started to argue back and forth, and the girl just giggled. The two stop arguing at looked at her.

"So, anyway are you new to the high school too?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I am. My name's Emily, it's nice to meet you." Emily said with a smile.

"My name's Jaden, this is my little sister Nikki and my best friend and partner Neo." Jaden stated.

"Hi there." Nikki said cheerily.

"Espeon." Neo cried.

"Sylveon." a Sylveon suddenly popped up from behind Emily's leg.

"Oh and this is my partner Pix." Emily said pointing to her sylveon.

"Aww she's so cute." Nikki squealed.

"Thank you." Emily giggled.

Jaden looked at his phone and notice the time, they had 15 minutes to get to the school.

"Oh crap we gotta go or we're gonna be late, Emily just follow us." Jaden stated. The three then ran off toward the school.

At the School,

"Hey did you hear we're supposed to get 3 new students. Two juniors and one freshman." Blue said.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet them." Red stated.

"Hopefully at least one of them is a cute girl." Gold said mischievously.

"Gold don't even think about!" Kris said angrily.

"I was just joking. Geez." Gold pouted.

"Yeah sure Gold." Silver stated.

"Whatever man." Gold said in annoyance.

"Can we not start this early in the morning?" Green asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I agree." Yellow stated.

"Fine." Gold and Silver said in unison.

"Hey I think I see them." Red stated.

"Hey guys over here." Blue yelled.

The three walked over.

"Hey there." Blue started off.

The three said hi back.

"My name's Blue, the guy in the red cap is Red, that's Green, Yellow, Gold, Kris, and Silver." Blue said while pointing to them in order.

"My name's Jaden, this is my sister Nikki and this is Emily, oh and these are our partner's Neo and Pix." Jaden introduce them.

"Hello!" Emily and Nikki said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you guys." Red said.

"Hey Jaden, Emily's pretty; cute is she your girlfriend?" Gold asked playfully.

Both Jaden's and Emily's face grew red from that comment.

"W-what no we just met this morning. There's nothing going on like that." Jaden said embarrassed.

"Y-yeah it's not like that at all." Emily said face still red.

"Gold that wasn't funny!" Kris said angrily.

"Yeah it was!" Gold said while laughing his head off.

Jaden looked at his phone they needed to get their schedules before class started.

"Well we got to get our schedules, we'll see you guys later." Jaden said covering his face with his cap.

"Good-bye." Emily said.

"Bye." Nikki said.

The 3 left and got their schedules.

"Looks like I got math first." Jaden said.

"Me too." Emily stated.

"Well I got music class so I'll see u guys during lunch?" Nikki asked.

"You bet." Jaden said reassuringly.

"Yay." Nikki ran down the hall, then turn around and smile. "Big bro don't try to be flirty with Emily." Nikki giggled. Once again Jaden was bright red.

"NIKKI!" Jaden yelled in embarrassment.

Nikki had already left leaving the two behind in an awkward silence.

"Well we should get going." Jaden said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah let's go." Emily said.

The two went to class.

"Ok class we have 2 new students be sure to treat them well." Prof. Rowan said.

Jaden and Emily introduce themselves.

"Ok class let's get started." Rowan announced.

The lectured finished and the group heads to battle class.

"Ok everyone can we have Jaden and one volunteer please step up for a battle?" Prof. Cynthia asked.

"I'll go!" Gold shouted out in joy.

"Ok then it will be a one-on-one battle." Cynthia stated.

"Ok then I choose you Exbo." Gold yelled.

A Typhosion popped out of the ball.

"A Typhosion huh, well then Neo let's show him what we're capable of." Jaden said.

"Espeon." Espeon cried as he leapt onto the battlefield.

"Ok, Battle Begin!" Cynthia yelled.

"Exbo use flamethrower!" Gold commanded.

Exbo released a flamethrower at Neo.

"Neo use shadow ball!" Jaden commanded.

Neo intercept with a shadow ball. There was a large explosion. Smoke filled the battlefield.

"Woah they're equally match." Emily stated amazed.

"I wouldn't say that." Nikki popped out of nowhere.

"Nikki where u come from?" Emily asked surprised.

"I had a free class so I came to check out the battle." Nikki said.

"Oh, but what makes you say that there not evenly match?" Emily asked, the others also seemed confused.

"Well Jaden never uses his full strength in battle, right now he's just testing Gold's skills to see what he's capable of." Nikki explained.

"Really? That sounds a lot like you Red." Blue stated.

"Yeah. I wonder, if that's true how strong Jaden is really?" Red questioned.

"Gold is that all you got?" Jaden asked cockily.

"In your dreams! Exbo Blast Burn!" Gold commanded.

"Well that answers that. Ok Neo let's end this use psycho boost!" Jaden commanded.

With that Neo released a blast of psychic energy and blew away Exbo's blast burn and hit Exbo causing it to faint. The whole crowd was surprised. Gold, one of strongest trainers in school, was defeated and so easily.

"Exbo you were great thanks." Gold said as he rubbed Exbo's head.

"That was a good battled Gold." Jaden said stretching a hand out.

Gold grabbed it and got to his feet. "Yeah you too. But one thing still bothers me." Gold stated.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"How does your Espeon know psycho boost?" Gold asked.

"Oh that well its proof of the bond between me and Neo. Neo was able to learn it because of the strong connection between us and with the help of an old friend; Neo was able to learn the strongest psychic type move." Jaden said.

"That's amazing!" Gold said with twinkles in his eyes.

"Hey guys awesome battle." Red said.

"Yeah that was great." Silver stated with interest.

Just then Gold stomach growled.

"Can we eat now I'm starving?" Gold asked holding his stomach.

The group laughed. Jaden smiled at the group of friends he's made.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad._" Jaden thought.

**Well how was that? I know maybe too long for a first chapter but I enjoyed it. Hopefully I was able to get the characters in "character". Like, review, give feedback any is welcomed. Oh and I know I didn't introduce most of the manga characters, I just wanted to get the mains in here really being Jaden, Emily, and Nikki. Again any feedback would be great and also I have two of the shippings I want being luckyshipping and feelingshipping, so if anyone would like to give ideas on how to mess around with those (can't think of a better term) Let me know.**

**Hope You enjoyed. Oh and if you want to battle trade or whatever here's my friend code: 2809-8344-9851. Just send yours over pm and I'll add you well have a good day!**


	2. Interesting Developments

**I'm gonna start off by saying I uploaded the wrong file I am so sorry. I hate my laptop. Well the internet's down at college so that sucks thanks snow. , Oh well might as well write lucky you guys! (Ok seriously I need to think of something else to say other than lucky cause this is getting a little repetitive even for me). So here goes the next chapter. We left off with the Jaden and Nikki meeting not only Emily, but the dex holders as well. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

** Chapter 2: Interesting Developments **

At lunch,

"That battle sure made me hungry." Gold said while stuffing his face.

"Hey you guys know Christmas is coming up?" Blue asked the group.

"Oh yeah I forgot we entered in a bit late in the school year." Jaden said while placing his soda down.

"A bit? Dude school started in September it's already December." Gold muffled with food still in his mouth.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jaden whispered looking down at his tray with a sad look on his face.

"Big bro." Nikki looked at Jaden worryingly.

The others took notice to this and they felt a bit of an awkward tension in the air. But they really don't know much about them, after all they just met.

"So why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?" Yellow asked trying to ease the tension.

"Oh uh sure what do you guys want to know?" Jaden asked.

"Where did you guys live before this?" Green asked.

"Well I and Nikki lived in the Orre region. It's not really well known or anything special but its home." Jaden answered.

"Well you're right about it not being well known I've never heard of it, any of you guys?" Gold asked the group they all shook their head. "Well you guys are here now and part of the group welcome aboard!" Gold said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys it means a lot!" Nikki said bubbly.

"See you made friends just fine. You were worried for nothing." Jaden said patting Nikki on the head.

"Yeah your right!" Nikki said with a huge smile on her face.

Emily stared at the two and smiled, but it wasn't happy more so filled with sadness like if she had a bad memory. Jaden saw this out of the corner of, but before he could say anything Kris spoke up.

"Hey Emily you've been quiet for a while now, something up?" Kris asked worryingly.

"Huh? Oh no not at all, I was just thinking that's all." Emily responded.

Again there was an awkward silence.

"Uh anyway the Christmas dance is coming up so we should all go shopping!" Blue stated with excitement.

"I agree and the guys can hold all our bags!" Kris shouted.

This made all the guys gulp with regret.

"Looks like Blue personality has rubbed off on Kris." Green sighed.

"You can say that again." Red agreed.

"Oh, but Red I thought you like my personality." Blue said being flirty as usual, getting closer to Red.

Red's face changed color to match his name. "U-uh I um…" Red try to form a sentence. Everyone laughed making Red feel even more uncomfortable. Just then the bell ranged, much to Red's relief.

"Well back to class." Silver stated. Everyone nodded and headed off to class except Emily. Jaden notice and came back.

"Hey is something wrong?" Jaden asked her.

"No it's nothing." Emily said with a fake smile.

"Ok if you say so, but hey if you ever need to talk about anything just let me know ok. I'll be happy to help anyway I can." Jaden assured her with a smile.

This caused Emily to go silent for a moment. The she replied with a nod and a smile. Jaden could tell this time the smile was real. The 2 then made their way to class.

After school the group met outside. They decided to go shopping tomorrow for the dance. They split up and went their separate ways.

With Red and Green,

"Well what do you think of the new kids?" Green asked Red.

"Well they seem like cool people, and Jaden may prove to be a challenge for me I honestly can't wait to battle him." Red said his voice filled with excitement.

"I know what you mean, he isn't like most trainers. I'm surprised to find someone on our level." Green agreed with interest.

"So who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Red questioned.

"I was gonna ask Yellow." Green stated with his normal cool attitude. "How about you, gonna ask Blue?" Green teased.

Red face went red yet again. "Well y-yeah I've had feelings for her for a long time now." Red said sheepishly.

"Well good luck to both of us." Green said with a smirk.

"Yeah haha." Red laughed.

With Blue and Yellow,

"So who are you hoping will ask you to the dance?" Blue asked Yellow.

"I-I w-was hoping Green would ask me." Yellow said a little embarrassed. "What about you?"

"Well I was hoping Red would." Blue said looking at the sky.

"I'm sure he will you 2 seem a lot closer than normal." Yellow reassured her.

"Thanks well good luck to us both." Blue winked.

Yellow nod.

With Jaden, Emily, and Nikki,

"Well I guess today was a good start for the year." Jaden announced.

"Yeah it was fun, and it was nice meeting Red and the others." Nikki said with joy. "Hey big bro can we play in the park for a bit, please?" Nikki asked.

"Well mom doesn't get back home from work for a while, sure why not." Jaden answered.

"Yay!" Nikki cried with joy. "Emily are you gonna come too?"

"Um well I…" Emily was a bit nervous from the offer.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna, but I think Nikki wants to play with Pix for a while." Jaden said in a soothing voice to help calm Emily down.

"Ok then sure." Emily said looking at the ground a smile on her face.

While Nikki started running around with Neo and Pix, Emily sat on a nearby bench. Jaden came back with 2 cans of soda for both of them and sat down next to her, giving her the drink.

"Thanks." Emily thanked Jaden with a smile.

"No problem." Jaden replied returning the smile.

Emily look at her can and clenched it tightly like if something was bothering her. Jaden kept noticing this and decided to finally speak up.

"Hey, seriously what's bothering you?" Jaden asked as politely as possible.

"Well I'm just a bit nervous about all this." Emily said with a saddening look on her face. Jaden looked at her a bit confused. Emily continued, "I've never been good with making friends and I'm always just shy as hell."

"That's completely normal for anyone." Jaden said reassuringly.

Emily smiled at how nice Jaden was being towards her.

"Hey, but you don't need to worry about that now cause you got me." Jaden said.

Emily smiled than blushed a bit. Jaden notice this and realized what he just said and turned red as well.

"N-No I-I d-didn't mean it like that I meant that you got as a friend so you don't have to worry." Jaden looked away completely embarrassed. Emily let out a small giggle at his reaction. Jaden moaned of the embarrassing mistake he made.

"Well it's still really sweet thank you." Emily thanked Jaden with a smile.

"Y-you're welcome." Jaden stated still embarrassed.

It was getting late now. "We should get going, it's getting pretty late." Jaden said. "Nikki we gotta go!" Jaden told Nikki.

"Ok." Nikki answered. She, Neo, and Pix came back.

The group then walked home.

"This is our house." Nikki told Emily.

"It's nice." Emily replied.

"I'm gonna go inside, big bro you go walk Emily home." Nikki commanded.

"What why?" Jaden questioned

"Cause it's rude to leave girls to walk home by themselves." Nikki stated proudly.

"Um I don't mind either way." Emily stated joining in.

"Well if its fine with then I guess that' ok with me." Jaden agreed.

"Ok let's go." Emily stated cheerfully.

The 2 then walked off. Nikki had a big smile on her face. "They look so cute together!" Nikki squealed.

They then walk up to a brown house.

"Well here we are thanks for walking me home." Emily thanked Jaden.

"No problem." Jaden responded with his eyes closed and a smile. Just then Jaden felt a soft touch on his right cheek. Emily gave him a kiss which cause Jaden to turn bright red. Emily ran up the stairs cheerfully.

"I'll see you later?" Emily asked.

"O-Of course." Jaden responded still red.

"Well good night." Emily said before closing the door behind her.

Jaden put his hand to his cheek where Emily had kissed him. He thinks to himself how sweet Emily is and how glad he was to meet her today. Then he walked back home saying hi to his mom and sis as they talked about their days.

**And another one down. Ok I think I'm getting the hang of this. Anyway um…wow I have no idea what to say. I guess the normal review, give feedback, follow and whatever else is possible on here. Well its 4:00 in the morning now….WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING I NEED MY SLEEP! Well next we** **go to the group shopping. That should be fun, *sweat drop*, you have no idea how much I hate shopping. Well anyway hoped you enjoyed Good Night everybody.**

**P.s. I know I may have some characters a bit wrong mainly the girls, but even though I have read almost every god damn chapter of the manga it still hard to get the girls personalities right so if you have input please do so. I greatly appreciate it. THANK YOU! **


	3. Shopping And Relationships?

**Well looks like I got some free time since I already finished 2 of my 3 exams. (Thank You Arceus) Well we left off with some interesting conversations regarding relationships. Let's see if I can't have some fun with that. Well anyway it's time for the shopping chapter. IRL I HATE TO SHOP IN A LARGE GROUP. Cause what might take 1 hour turns into like half the day. BUT there is so much at the mall I could probably have some fun and creative ideas. Well anyway on with the chapter. **

** Shopping and RELATIONSHIPS?!**

"Lugia use Aeroblast and Reshiram use Blue Flare!" Jaden shouted. Both moves combined to create a large stream of wind and fire. "Let's go HolyStorm!" Jaden yelled.

"Heh, is that all you got Ho-Oh Sacred Fire and Zekrom use Bolt Strike, and destroy them!" a black shadow yelled. Ho-Oh's attack surrounded Zekrom as it charge towards the attack. "Let loose ShadowBlaze!" the shadow laughed evilly.

The area was then filled with a large explosion. "Lugia! Reshiram!" Jaden cried. Everything goes black.

Jaden eyes pop open, as leaps forward and scans his room while breathing heavily.

"I-it w-was j-ust a b-bad d-dream." Jaden stated still breathing heavily. "It's been 3 years and that day still haunts me." Jaden say while getting out of bed. He walk over to his closet and took a box out from the top. He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a blue pendant, a silver feather and a white feather attached to it.

"This is all I have left to remember them by. Lugia. Reshiram." Jaden says with a sadden look on his face, clenching the necklace in his hands.

**A few hours later…**

The group are at the mall for their day of holiday shopping. There were several sets of decorations, wreaths covered the doors of stores, ribbon of gold and red hung from the ceiling, and a giant tree stood in the middle covered in tons of ornaments and streamers and ribbon.

"Well here we are. So now what?" Gold asked.

"Um we're here to shop for the holidays, what do you think?" Green stated shaking his head.

"Oh gee thanks, smartass." Gold replied a bit annoyed.

"Would you two knock it off?" Crystal asked with her hands on her hips.

"He started it." Gold stated. Crystal glares at him, causing a sweatdrop to form on Gold's face. "Never mind, haha." Gold replied nervously.

Emily notice that one member from their group was missing.

"Hey guys aren't we missing someone?" Emily asked.

The group looks around their group and notices she's right. A certain black-haired teen is missing.

"Wait a minute. Where's Jaden, Nikki?" Red asked.

"Oh he had some things to do today, so he said he couldn't make it." Nikki answered.

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping we all can spend some time together." Yellow replied.

"Well it must be important. We'll just mess with him later." Blue said devilishly.

"Pesky girl." Green sighs.

The group gave a small laugh. They then decided to split up into 4 groups. Red and Blue, Green and Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Kris, and Emily and Nikki. Red and Blue went to go get their clothes for the dance. Green and Yellow went to get a bite to eat for now so they wouldn't have to deal with some annoyances. Gold, Silver, and Kris went to shop for gifts. Emily and Nikki decided to look around for a bit.

**Red and Blue:**

"So what do you think of this one Red?" Blue eagerly asked Red. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. She had already tried on around 10 dresses already. Red wasn't exactly amused per say.

"Well like the other times you asked me, you look great in anything." Red answered scratching his cheek, a smile on his face. This caused Blue to pout a bit.

"Are you not having fun being with me Red?" Blue asked the raven-haired boy in a teasing manner. Red blushed at this remark and turned his head.

"Well the spending time isn't really a problem, but shopping for this long is." Red answered still adverting his eyes. "Hey Blue?" Red asked a bit nervous.

"Yes Red?" Blue replied a bit curious and excited from Red's reaction. Blue has a pretty good idea of what Red's trying to ask.

"I-I w-was w-wondering if you had a date to the dance yet?" Red asked trying to keep his cool.

"Nope." Blue answered quickly. Blue started to have a tint of pink on her face, her heart racing, a bit nervous herself.

"Well then I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, to the dance that is." Red asked nervously. Just the he felt a soft sensation on his cheek causing his face to glow as red as an apple.

"Does that answer your question, sweetie?" Blue asked with a flirtatious wink. Red simply nodded. "Ok then let's go!" Blue announced. But before Red could say anything Blue had purchase the black dress, grabbed Red's arm and ran out the store.

**Green and Yellow: **

The two were enjoying a nice meal. They watch others walk by and shopped, while chatting for the time being.

"Well this sure is nice don't you think Green?" Yellow asked the brunette cheerfully.

"Yeah it's nice to just relax with friends every once in a while." Green answered with a smirk. "Hey Yellow mind if I ask you something?" Green asked her.

"No of course not." Yellow replied a bit curious.

"Well ok I'm just gonna ask, will you go to the dance with me?" Green bluntly asked.

Yellow was nervous from the question and her face gave off a slight hint of pink.

"I-I would love to." Yellowed answered nervously.

"Great I'm glad you said yes, so you ready to go?" Green asked the blushing teen. Yellow nods her head. Green then takes her hand making her blush even more, the 2 head off to meet up with their friends. They walk past Gold, Kris and Silver causing a scene in a store. The trio ran up to them surprised at the new couple. Red and Blue walked up with Emily and Nikki. Everyone was surprised with the 2 new couples, but congratulated them nonetheless. They all left the mall and headed home for the events ahead.

With Jaden:

The teen was lying on a hill near the river. His hat covered his face, his hands behind his head, and the necklace with the pendant was around his neck. He laid there with the wind blowing through his air, and the sound of kids playing in the distance.

"Well today is peaceful at least." Jaden whispered.

"Well it all thanks to you this world can have peaceful days." said a girly voice.

Jaden head perked up from this, he removed his hat to see who said that. When he saw who the girl was he jumped up, stunned to see a girl he hasn't seen in 3 years.

"White…"

**Well that's this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it sorry I it felt lacking after the exams were over my life was still a bit hectic so the top part is a bit outdated so yeah this was finished a week later, I'm So Sorry. Well comment what you thought and Merry Christmas as well as Happy Holidays!**


End file.
